Light in times of Darkness
by HouseoftheBadger
Summary: Sirius gets a panic call from Prongsie. Lily's gone into labour! Operation Fawn is on!


**Disclamer: I own no characters or places, or the actual events in this story. I only own the fic itself.**

Sirius woke with a start. He had been sure that he heard someone say his name. These days he slept lightly, ready to be up from bed in seconds. Something he hadn't been back at Hogwarts. But this was reality, and this was war, and you never knew when you would get a call telling you that you was needed or a message that said that another of your friends was dead. Best to always be ready. Suddenly heard his name, or nickname, being called once again.  
"Padfoot!" The voice, which he immediately recognized, called. "Wake up, you lazy git! It's an emergency!"  
Sirius reached out his hand and took the mirror that was lying on the nightstand and looked in it.  
"Prongs?" he asked worriedly. "What's going on?"

His best friend looked relieved as he had gotten Sirius' attention but it soon disappeared and he looked distressed again. A scream was heard in the background. Lily's.  
"Is Flower okay?" he asked. James quickly nodded before shaking his head.  
" _Operation Fawn_ , Padfoot!" James shouted. First Sirius thought his friend had become crazy but then realization dawned him. The kid was coming! "Meet us as St. Mungo's! Alert Moony and Wormy!"

Sirius nodded frantically and then another scream was heard in the background. James quickly put away the mirror, most likely to take Lily directly to St. Mungo's or possibly to freak out. Sirius almost smirked at the thought before realizing that there was a _baby_ coming out of _Lily_ in this very moment. He didn't have time to laugh.  
"Moony!" he shouted, running out from his bedroom and into the other bedroom of the flat he shared with Remus since Remus didn't have money to get a place of his own. He shook the sleepy werewolf until he opened his eyes.  
"Padfoot? What's _going on_?" Remus was always a little grumpy when he was awoken, but there was no time for that.  
"Operation Fawn Moony! The baby's coming!"  
" _What_?" Remus exclaimed, flying out of his bed and almost making Sirius fall over. "I'm calling Peter!"

In record time they were both dressed and waiting for Peter to come through the Floo. As soon as he arrived they grabbed their wands and Flooed to St. Mungo's. They ran to the desk in the reception, which luckily had no line since it was the middle of the night and the purple-haired receptionist looked startled.  
"Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Peter Pettigrew." Sirius said between breaths and pointed at them respectively. "Lily Potter is giving birth! Where?" The receptionist, whose nametag said his name was Simon Peters told them the level and room and they immediately took off there.

* * *

Outside the room where Lily apparently was giving birth, even though the room was sound-isolated so they couldn't hear anything, James was pacing back and forth, almost tearing his hair in nervousity. He looked relieved and stopped for a moment when he saw his friends but soon began to pace around again. Sirius, Remus and Peter sat down on the chairs standing next to the wall.  
"What if the baby has antlers?" James muttered, sounding almost hysterical. "What if something goes wrong? Can a baby be born with glasses?"  
He continued to mutter until Sirius thought he was going to get mad.  
"Prongs!" Remus yelled. "Prongs! _James!_ "  
"What?!" James yelled back, turning around sharply to face the werewolf. He looked as he was going to faint anytime.  
"Calm down!" Remus said, placing a hand on James' shoulder and leading him to a chair and then pressing him down on it. "Everything's going to go just fine. It's Lily we're talking about here, and her and your child. The Marauders' heir. Everything will be perfect."  
James smiled slightly and looked a little bit calmer, but his foot tapped the floor in a steady rhythm, driving them almost insane.

* * *

After what felt like an eternity, and probably was one too – it could've been everything between ten minutes and some hours – the door opens and one of the nurses stuck out her head. She smiled toward the four men that sat there, especially toward James.  
"It's finished. You can come in now." She told them and all four of them was immediately on their feet. They followed James into the hospital room and the first sight they saw was Lily in her bed, dishevelled but with a gigantic, tender smile on her face, holding a little bundle. She looked up and smiled toward them when they came in.  
"It's a boy." They had never heard her voice so soft before.

James had _the biggest smile_ they had ever seen on him – and they were the ones who knew him the best in the entire world – when he walked to his wife and new-born child and sat down on the chair next to her.  
"He's beautiful." He whispered and Lily kissed the boy's forehead before giving him to James, who looked nervous as he took the baby but his eyes sparkled with unreleased tears.

Sirius felt a single tear slide down his face as he watched the happy family, and both Remus and Peter looked incredibly happy. James smiled tenderly at the little boy and kissed his forehead.  
"Harry, then?" he asked and looked up at Lily. She nodded.  
"Harry James Potter."

* * *

James bowed down and gave Lily a quick kiss before looking at his son – Harry – again, apparently not getting enough of him. After a few minutes James looked up at Sirius.  
"Padfoot, come here." He said quietly, sounding so inconceivably happy. Sirius blinked.  
"Me?"  
Both James and Lily nodded and he walked up to them. James extended Harry to him and after a moment he took the child in his arms.

Taking a deep breath of the new-born child's scent he felt a tear fall down his face. Sirius hated babies. They were loud and dragged him in the hair, but this little boy… he was overwhelmed with love for the little child that he hadn't even known for more than a few minutes, but already loved as he never had loved anyone before. He knew that he would do anything to keep Harry and his parents safe. Quieting a sob he realized that James had said something.  
"What?" he asked, looking up at his smiling best friend.  
"We want you to be godfather." James repeated to Sirius' shock.  
"Go-godfather? M-me?" he said, his grey eyes wide in surprise, as he looked from James, to Harry, to Lily. Both the parents nodded.  
"You, Sirius." Lily assured him. "We couldn't think of anyone better. We know you will protect him. If you want to…?"

Sirius swallowed, trying to get rid of the storm of emotions that threatened to drown him. Proudness and love for the child and his parents was the biggest ones. He looked down at Harry again.  
"I'd be honoured." He gave his answer at the same moment as the little boy yawned. His godchild.

Suddenly the baby began to cry. Sirius looked at Lily, wide eyed.  
"Did I do something wrong?" he asked, looking wild. She chuckled and stretched out her arms and Sirius gave Lily her son. Lily dragged down the cover and placed the baby in front of her breast and the baby immediately began to eat.  
"No, Paddy. He's just hungry. You was perfect."

When Harry had finished eating they passed the baby around and for the first time since they graduated Hogwarts they were fully able to forget the war, forget the murders that was going on right now, forget everything but the absolute happiness in this room, in this family. Harry James Potter was a blessing, a single light in a world of darkness, and they savoured it.

After an hour the doctor came in and told them that everyone but the parents had to go. Sirius held his godchild for the last time _that night_ before hugging both Lily and James, and Remus and Peter did the same, and they left.

* * *

It was now five o' clock in the morning but as Sirius and Remus came home to their flat none of them really felt for going to bed. Remus just made them some tea (since Sirius refused to let Remus pay anything for living in his flat Remus did all the cooking since he hated the thought of not paying anything) and they sat down in the sofa, not talking or doing something special. They just sat there and let themselves getting embraced by the happiness Sirius' godson and Remus and Peter's honorary-nephew had given them. The child of their best friends', Lily and James Potter.

* * *

 **Review!**

 **That one was a quite short stort, but...**

 **Also, I really have no idea what happens when a woman goes into labour, and neither on a hospital afterward. The only birth I've been present at (waited outside obviously) was my baby brother's, when I not even was two years old. I don't remember much, obviously. Therefore I can't say anything about how realistic this was. I did my best, okay? :)**

 **Sorry for kind of leaving Peter behind and not even giving him a single line, but he's hard to write since I don't know anything about his personality except that he was coward and that he always cheered for James and Sirius.**


End file.
